


Just to Shut You Up

by sassybellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybellamyblake/pseuds/sassybellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has only been a few days on the ground. Bellamy and Murphy have been inseparable, trying to keep everyone alive. They didn’t notice that they started to stand closer together and stare at the other when they weren’t looking, not until Miller pointed it out one night while they were all sitting by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Shut You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRae/gifts).



> Ok so I am Bellarke trash, but I have this weird love for season 1 Murphamy's sexual tension. They're more of a brotp now but I will always love their season 1 relationship (before the whole hanging each other thing). So here is a little something I did at 2 in the morning. Enjoy my little headcanon, based on a conversation I had with Star.

It has only been a few days on the ground. Bellamy and Murphy have been inseparable, trying to keep everyone alive. They didn’t notice that they started to stand closer together and stare at the other when they weren’t looking, not until Miller pointed it out one night while they were all sitting by the fire.

Bellamy had never given much thought to his sexuality. He had been attracted to women mostly, but he was more attracted to personalities. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of being with a man, he just never met one that intrigued him enough to give it a try. Not until he met John Murphy. 

It was a normal night, well as normal as any night on the ground could be. They had spent the day building the wall and were fighting to stay awake. Bellamy and Murphy kept finding themselves side by side, closer and closer each time. Bellamy couldn’t find reason in this, but he also wasn’t going to fight it. 

One by one, the other delinquents started to head to their tents. Finally, the only ones left by the almost dead fire were Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller. They were all so tired from working all day that they didn’t have the energy to hold coherent conversations. However, Miller decided he wanted to point something out. He doesn’t know why he said it, whether it be from sleep depravation or that he just couldn’t hold it in any longer, but he said it. 

“Have you guys noticed the sexual tension you have?”

Bellamy was shell-shocked. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Murphy, usually one that’s ready for an argument, didn’t chime in. 

“You guys have this super obvious sexual tension. Well, obvious to everyone else.”

Bellamy looked to Murphy, expecting for him to shut Miller up somehow, but only saw him staring intently at the fire. 

The three of them just sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. It took a few minutes for Murphy to gather his thoughts and plan how he wanted to approach this subject. 

“Well I’m ready for bed, you coming Bellamy?” A slight smirk grew on is face. 

Bellamy didn’t find it funny, cute, but not amusing. “You’re an ass.”

Bellamy didn’t know why he was so offended by Murphy’s comment. Was it really too weird for them to have a thing? He liked Murphy, enjoyed spending time with him. He hadn’t thought about any of this before Miller brought it up, but now it was invading his thoughts. The more Bellamy thought about it, the more he understood what Miller was saying. He counted numerous times where he found himself moving closer to Murphy. He counted even more times where he found Murphy staring at him. 

Murphy got to his tent and instantly started to regret his actions. He liked Bellamy, hell he looked up to him. He didn’t know when those feelings became more than just feelings of friendship, but they did. Murphy tossed and turned all night, playing the interaction by the fire over and over in his head.

The next few days were bad for Bellamy and Murphy. Murphy didn’t know why he was doing it, but he also wasn’t going to stop. Maybe it was because he didn’t want anyone to know that he thought of Bellamy in a more than just friends way, or maybe it was how hot he got when he was mad. 

“Hey, Bellamy, ready for our daily make-out session?” He gave a little wink and blew him a kiss.

Bellamy knew he was just being an ass to cover up any and all emotions he felt, but he couldn’t help getting pissed off at his commentary. “Go float yourself.”

As the day continued, Murphy kept up with his antics. He would stand extra close to Bellamy, blow him kisses across camp, and give little comments on how good his ass looked in the pants he was wearing.

Later that night as Murphy was walking back to his tent, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled him towards the back of the dropship where no one slept, and pushed him against the freezing cold metal of the dropship. Before he knew what was going on, there was a pair of lips on his. Murphy opened his eyes to see the freckles that were so familiar. 

The kiss didn’t last long, but it was a fucking good kiss. When Bellamy finally pulled away, he had a smug look on his face.

“Now, was that so bad?”

Murphy was at a loss for words.

“Next time you offer to make-out with someone, make sure your willing to pay up.”

Bellamy finally released Murphy’s shirt from his inhumanly strong grip, giving a wink as he walked away. 

Murphy finally came back to reality, a smile lighting his face. 

“Well, fuck.”


End file.
